The Rogue Marvel
by drakonpie250
Summary: Set a few days before self-possessed. What would happen if Rogue had a true friend when things went crazy? I own nothing Marvel.
1. Marvel Girl

_telepathic communications_

parentheses mean places

Chapter 1: Marvel Girl

(Carol's P.O.V.)

Carol Danvers looked at the school she would now be attending with hope-filled eyes. This was one of the few schools in the state that would allow mutants since the sentinel disaster. Being a mutant with flight, super-strength, invulnerability and energy absorption and redirection she was a bigger worry than most. Suddenly a girl with white streaks in her red hair walked past her without a word. Carol asked, "Um, excuse me but do you know how to get to the office?"

The girl seemed a bit surprised that this pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl asked her but was happy and said, "Sure, here let me take ya sugah," in a slightly deep Mississippi accent.

As we walked I gave her my profile. "So my name is Carol Susan Danvers, I'm sixteen but I skipped second grade so I'm a junior, and also I am a … mutant," I said. I waited for a mean response but was happy when one did not come.

"Well Ah'm called Rogue, seventeen years old, and ah am also a mutant that if ya touch mah skin with your skin then I would probably put ya in a coma, and then I would take your memories and powers," the girl ,Rogue, said.

She seemed prepared for me to move away in revulsion, but I just hugged her and said, "Well I'm pretty tough so give me your best shot." I joked at her.

She looked shocked yet behind it was something else, apprehension. She then knocked on the principal's door and it opened up to show a middle-aged woman with brown hair and eyes in a brown suit. To say the girl was shocked was an understatement, she looked like it was more likely that Lucifer came to her saying she was his daughter and he owned a trillion dollar company and she was his heiress. "Principal Darkholme," she said shakily, "wha-what are you doing here."

"Well the school administration found out that Principal Kelly manipulated those brotherhood boys into attacking the P.T.A. meeting and they fired him in contempt," Principal Darkholme said.

She seemed to have liked this response even though she seemed wary of the principal. "Well this is Carol Danvers she is a new student and a mutant," Rogue said. I glared at her for revealing my secret as many school officials didn't like mutants but she just smiled like she knew what she was doing.

Then the Principal smiled at this fact as though pleased to have another mutant at her school. "Well," she said, "I am glad to have you at my school and feel free to ask if you need any help and I'm sure Rogue here would be happy to be your guide."

It was my turn to be surprised so I just asked, "Well could you give me my class schedule."

She then said, "Of course come in you two." It only took one minute but I grasped my backpack tightly as the office showed that this woman had a lot of power. "Just so you to know I will be holding an assembly to address what will happen now that I'm back, it is in half an hour, I will see you there." She said this last part not as a request but as a statement of fact.

After we walked out of there I asked Rogue, "What's your problem with the principal, I'm really glad that she doesn't dislike us because of our powers."

"Well since ya asked she's a shape-shifter named Mystique that attacked me, manipulated me, runs a group of evil mutants, and destroyed mah home," was Rogue's answer.

"At least we don't have a principal who will persecute us," I said trying to lighten her mood, "now come on I want to get a good seat."

(At the assembly)

"First of all I would like to say that it is good to be back," Principal Darkholme said as she addressed the student body present at the assembly, "also, I am going to warn you any prejudice against the mutant portion of the student body means expulsion. There will be no exceptions, not if you're rich, a star player on a sports team, or have influence in the community. Prejudice means expulsion. And this goes for teachers as well; if you treat a mutant student unfairly then you will be fired. Now to the point of the mutant students using their powers, they are allowed to use them as long as it is not in violation of school rules. If you wish to contest this, a petition must be made, and as mutant powers are a matter of genetics and control a result of training, all sport and academic teams will be canceled if the petition goes through. Welcome back and I hope we have a productive rest of the school year." With this she walked back to her office.

To say that the regular part of the student body was outraged would be a serious understatement. They were all shouting furiously, saying that their parents would get the superintendent to fire the mutie-lover, and how they would get Kelly back.

However the Xavier Institute students seemed happy as could be. They were now able to use their powers at school. "Sooo, where should I go for first period," I asked Rogue. She seemed a bit surprised that I was still here but then looked over my schedule and seemed even more surprised.

"Sugah, we got the same schedule," she said, "Mystique probably made it that way remember how she was typing," I nodded, "whelp no use waiting around here even if a teacher can't give us a detention for bein' mutants Ah wouldn't put it past them to penalize us for bein' late."

I nodded and said to her, "hop on," she gave me a confused look, "one of my powers is flight, and it'll be faster than walking." She looked a bit wary at first but decided she could trust me and I then took off towards our first class, A.P. biology, I saw some of the normal students' scared looks but I decided it didn't matter what they thought of me as I had already made a good friend and maybe one day we might start a new form of friendship, I could tell she needed it.

(After school)

"So I have something to tell you," I said to her after what seemed like six periods off hell; despite the principal's warning many students still gave us evil glares. "I'm going to be living at the Xavier Institute, and I am going to ask to be your roommate."

"Carol I don't know what to say, I am in all honesty extremely flattered that you want to be ma roommate," was Rogue's response.

"Then how about I give us a lift back towards our new house," I offered.

"Sure," she said, "that would be great."


	2. Welcoming Party

Disclaimer I should have put in chapter 1 and that will apply for the story. I only own my OCs.

_Telepathic communications will be italicized and in the same paragraph. The parentheses will tell who is talking._

(Places or P.O.V.s)

Chapter 2: Welcoming Party

(Rogue's P.O.V.)

"I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Carol Danvers," said Professor Charles Xavier told his students who were all gathered in the foyer. The boys, minus Scott, were all eyeing her hungrily; while the girls seemed giddy to have another female in the house. I was eager to talk to the professor about her becoming ma roommate. Suddenly I decided to try and get him to here ma thoughts, lahk ah once remembered Magneto doing, from Magneto's memories a course.

So I thought really hard at the professor, _"Prof., Carol wants ta share ma room, can she?"_ To say the Prof. was surprised to hear me in his head was a bit of an understatement, but he only gave a momentary lapse in his usually unshakable calm demeanor. _"Yes, of course she may, Rogue,"_ answered the professor._ "However we should talk about how you spoke to me telepathically, and I know the perfect way that we can have this conversation privately," "Yeah of course_" "Carol would you mind giving the students a demonstration of your abilities."_ "There that should give us quite a bit of time to talk."_ Then we all went outside for Carol to begin her demonstration. "Carol you may begin as you're ready."

_"Now Rogue would you mind telling me how you were able to telepathically communicate with me." "Well I thought that you always listened to our open thoughts, ya know lahk Jean." "It seems I must talk with Ms. Grey about the ethics of telepathy once again, but no Rogue you projected"_ The students oohed and ahead as Carol did loop the loops in the air. _"Projected?" "Yes it is a skill that only geniuses, telepaths, and those with powerful minds have, and as the third is the most likely I would like to speak with you about what made your mind so strong, would you like to with Jeans help."_ Then Carol picked up a tree roots and all threw it into the sky and shot a blast of energy at it. _"Sure, but only if Carol can join us." "Of course she may but may I ask why." "Well she doesn't seem scared of me in the least, even Kitty was a bit nervous around me without my gloves at first, but she seems fine with it." "I can see why you like her very well she may join us. Now I should address the others, by the way our talk has happened quite quickly in our minds."_ "Students, I would like to remind you that just because you are allowed to use your powers at school does not mean you should. Now if Jean and Carol would join Rogue and I in my study the rest of you have homework.

"One last thing Professor," she said and the touched me for a few seconds, "see told you I could take it." We walked to the professor's study ignoring the shocked looks and whispers behind us.

(Professor Charles Xavier's Study)

"Wait, are you saying that Rogue projected towards you Professor," asked Jean. Carol, Jean, the Professor and I were in his study discuss what Ah had done a few minutes earlier. The Prof. had just told them how he and I had a telepathic conversation, Carol looked confused and Jean was shocked.

"Yes, Jean, that is exactly what I just said," Xavier answered with his usual calm demeanor.

"But how was she able to do this, you told me it was rare a non-telepaths could project," was Jean's follow up question.

"Well since I do not listen to any thoughts but my own, something I hope you still do," said the Professor, at which Jean promptly blushed. He continued, "I was hoping Rogue could tell us, has something happened that you think could have seriously strengthened your mental capacity, fighting a powerful mind control or absorbing someone with multiple personalities perhaps."

"Actually, Ah had meant to talk ta ya 'bout that," confessed Rogue, "ya see when Ah absorb someone they stay in ma mind forever and Ah sometimes live through their memories from their bodies. Lahk once Ah felt the pain of being drilled into and having ma bones coated in hot metal, Ah didn't just see it Ah lived through it felt the pain as it cooled. And Ah have to fight all day every day to keep them quiet. The only time its remotely quiet anymore is when I absorb someone. So maybe that's it having to keep them quiet and still pay attention to the world around me."

The Professor looked like he was contemplating something important. He then said, "Yes that could be the case, I think it best if I were to erase these personas, would you agree?"

I said, "No Professor," he, Jean, and Carol all seemed shocked at this. "You see two nights ago when it was raining I lived one of Kitty's memories, Ah dreamt about as a little girl she was afraid of thunderstorms and next thing Ah know I was on the floor underneath ma bed but Ah was under the middle of it. So ya see Prof. that's why Ah don't want the personas erased, it could help me learn how to control ma power or at least be able to use powers not to hurt someone."

The Professor seemed to be thinking very hardly on this problem when Carol spoke up, "Please let her try, and I'll even let her take my power to quiet down the personas."

At this the Professor sighed and said, "Very well we shall begin on Saturday as being on the astral plane is hard the first few times, now I believe Carol needs to unpack and all of you have homework. Tell Kitty that Carol and Rogue will now share the spare room." All three girls were happy for different reasons, Carol had a new friend, Jean was going onto the astral plane for the first time in a while, and Rogue was finally getting help with her mutation.


End file.
